Certain chassis control systems for motor vehicles utilize information such as steering wheel position as measured by a steering wheel position sensor. Many known steering wheel position sensors have limited accuracy and thus cannot be used with controls requiring high accuracy steering information. Other steering wheel position sensors have high precision, but no signal indicating when the steering wheel in "on center," that is, there is no signal indicating when the steering wheel is in the position directing the vehicle in a straight line forward direction. There are several reasons for this, including that if a sensor provided with an "on center" signal, once the sensor was installed in the vehicle, the "on center" signal might be inaccurate due to tolerances in the manufacture and/or assembly of the vehicle, or due to changes in the vehicle as the vehicle ages.